Tears
by Blue Paper Plane
Summary: He had never shed tears, yet he now shed them freely. Kikyo's death, one-shot R


_**Tears**_

_**Blue Paper Plane**_

InuYasha Fanfiction

**A/N:Yay! Back to anime fics! This was a fic requested by a close friend of mine. She insisted that I write it despite never having watched InuYasha, well up to this death scene, that is. So I will probably have some errors. Please correct me when you see them. I was only able to search up this scene on YouTube and write this one-shot based on that. Also, please forgive any OOCness.I wrote this a while back, but never got around to posting until now.**

•Kikyo's Death•

InuYasha's POV

I can't believe it, but you are here. You are really here, alive, lying in my arms after all these years. So close, so warm, in my arms . . . That is where you belong. I have to remind myself that this isn't a dream, because you're right in front of me, yet this is no dream. It is reality, and the reality is bitter. I want you to stay strong, healthy, breathing, but these are your last few breaths. Why must it be this way? Why must you be taken away from me once more?

"InuYasha, do you remember?"

My gaze meets your penetrating, determined, beautiful eyes and you continue speaking those soft words you're needing to say.

"Long ago, before Naraku tore us apart . . ." As she tells the memory, my mind flashes back to the past, back to decades ago. I see us both, seated on a grassy hillside, an orange evening sky looming behind us.

"InuYasha, will you use the Shikon Jewel to become a human?" you wonder in the memory.

"If I become human, what will you do, Kikyo?" I ask.

You pause. "I am the Jewel's Guardian," you say. "Once the jewel is gone I'll be . . . I'll be an ordinary woman."

My mind redirects to the present. "How could ever I forget that, Kikyo? Back then, I was prepared to turn into a human and live with you."

You close your eyes as I cradle you in my arms. "I have finally become an ordinary woman."

"Kikyo," I murmur. "You were the first woman whom I ever cared for. And yet . . ."

For the first time in what has been decades, I am unable to conceal my tears behind a forced smile or a turn of my head. Suddenly, one single tear traces down my cheek and makes a soft plip onto your face.

"Kikyo, I couldn't do anything for you!" I cry.

You open your eyes weakly and do not appear suprised, however, you say, "this is the first time I have seen you weep, InuYasha."

"Kikyo, I . . . I couldn't protect you!" I sob, my eyes now overbrimming with all the unshed tears that I have been forcing back the entire time. "I . . . I . . ."

"You came for me," you insist with a genuine smile. "That is enough."

"K- Kikyo," I whisper, trying to make out your perfect face through the hateful blur in my vison. Why must you be taken from me? Why can I never protect those who I cared about?You have never deserved any punishment, Kikyo, you are a near-flawless human being.

Don't leave! I feel like screaming. I need you! I just got you back!

Instead, I pull you close, into a warm embrace, and then a gentle, loving kiss.

We're sitting there, with both our lips pressed together and both our faces streaming tears. I don't even care anymore if people see me cry. Let them see. I only care about making this moment live on, last for all of eternity and never end.

But it cannot last forever. You must die a second time, and the moment must end. Just before our lips break apart at last, I know that I love you so much and I know that you you need to know it. I want to tell you that I love you so badly, it's tearing me apart.

But I cannot. I keep you in my arms, saving these last moments with you before they pass and you fade away into nonexsistence. It's unbearable, know that soon you will be gone for good.

Kikyo, I miss you more than I did while you were gone, and you're still here. I miss you now more than I could for anyone. And I love you more than I could love anyone else, at least right now.

Right now I'm trapped into the past that is doomed to fall quickly into present tense. And by that time, you will be no more.


End file.
